Avec eux
by Didou27
Summary: Quatre OS. Helen et quatre hommes. Helen/John, Helen/James, Helen/Nigel et Helen/Nikola
1. John & Helen

**Disclaimer: vous connaissez la chanson...**

**1er OS: John/Helen autour d'un livre...**

**N/A: Marine, cet OS est pour toi et tu le sais très bien^^**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Lecture... intéressante**

Le soir venait de tomber sur l'immense demeure des Magnus. Comme a son habitude, Gregory était parti en chasse, laissant les créatures qu'il avait recueillit sous la garde d'Helen. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'avait en aucun cas les Anormaux en tête à cet instant précis. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait qu'un. John.

Le jeune homme l'avait en effet demandé en mariage quelques jours plus tôt et elle n'avait pu résister à la tentation de l'inviter à la rejoindre alors que son père était absent.

Helen savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Seule dans cette grande maison avec un homme. Cela ne se faisait pas. Mais comme toujours, Helen ne se conformait à aucunes règles, sauf les siennes. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour entrer à Oxford et elle avait réussi. Là bas, elle avait rencontré des personnes merveilleuses, des amis dans lesquels elle se retrouvait. La même soif d'apprendre, de repousser les limites. Et elle avait aussi trouvé l'amour en la personne de John.

Elle qui avait toujours pensé que jamais elle ne trouverait quelqu'un qui la comprenne, avait trouvé en cet homme son âme soeur.

Dès que son père était parti, il l'avait rejoint. Elle le soupçonnait fortement d'avoir passé la soirée embusqué à quelques mètres de sa maison, attendant avec impatience que Gregory quitte les lieux.

Immédiatement, elle l'avait entrainé dans la bibliothèque. Enfin, ils avaient accès aux livres de son père. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir approfondir leur connaissances sur ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils étaient installés autour d'une table, un nombre incalculable de livres ouverts devant eux. Chacun cherchant une dénomination pour les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient développé après s'être injecté le Sang Originel.

Soudain, Helen laissa échapper un profond soupir et repoussa son livre.

« Toujours rien? » demanda John en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Non, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose par là, » répondit elle en désignant la seule étagère qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillé.

John acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se replongea dans sa lecture. Il venait de trouver une formule qui pourrait les aider à développer un sérum contre la soif de sang de Nikola.

Helen s'éloigna rapidement de son ami et se planta devant l'immense bibliothèque. Parcourant des yeux les rangés de livres, elle essayait de repérer un titre qui semblerait prometteur. Soudain, son regard se figea et son coeur rata un battement. Elle connaissait ce livre, elle en avait déjà entendu parlé, mais jamais elle ne l'avait eut entre les mains. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ouvrage qu'une jeune femme avait le droit de lire.

D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit du livre et l'entrouvrit. Elle le referma immédiatement dans un claquement et devint écarlate. Comment les hommes pouvaient ils regarder ce genre de choses? Et surtout comment une femme pouvait elle autoriser un homme à lui faire cela?

Le bruit du livre se refermant violemment attira l'attention de John. Helen était toujours très soigneuse et un tel comportement de sa part était vraiment étrange. Se tournant vers la jeune femme, John constata qu'elle restait immobile, les yeux fixés sur le livre, les joues étrangement rouge.

Intrigué, John se leva et alla rejoindre sa fiancée. Une fois près d'elle, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, il lui prit l'ouvrage des mains. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit le titre. Évidemment... il aurait du s'en douter, aucun autre ouvrage n'aurait pu entrainer une telle réaction chez la jeune femme.

Tenant toujours le livre contre lui, il se saisit de la main d'Helen et l'entraina vers leur table. Une fois installés, il repoussa les autres livres et plaça celui qu'elle venait de découvrir juste entre eux. Il constata qu'Helen n'osait même pas poser ses yeux dessus.

« Helen, mon amour, ce n'est qu'un livre. »

« Mais... Mais c'est indécent! »

« Non, c'est juste la vie. Regarde. »

D'un geste lent, il ouvrit le livre à la première page. Immédiatement, Helen détourna le regard en rougissant de plus belle. John continua a tourner les pages, attendant simplement que la curiosité remporte de combat chez la jeune femme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Helen venait de tourner ses yeux vers les gravures. Lentement, il glissa son bras sur ses épaules, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui. La jeune femme ne protesta pas.

Ensemble, ils parcoururent les diverses gravures parsemant l'ouvrage. A plusieurs reprises, Helen sentit le corps de John se tendre, peu à peu sa respiration se faisait plus courte. Elle même sentait diverses sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas la parcourir.

« Mais comment...? » commença Helen.

Elle fut interrompu par la main que John avait posé sur son épaule. Il venait de commencer à caresser doucement la peau de son cou, laissée nue par sa robe.

Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme, elle fut surprise de rencontrer un regard brulant. Lentement, John se pencha vers elle et s'empara de ses lèvres. La jeune femme, d'abord surprise, répondit rapidement au baiser.

« Je vais te montrer... » murmura John dans son oreille.

D'un geste brusque, il se leva et débarrassa la table de tous les livres qui la recouvraient. Lorsque la place fut nette, il glissa ses mains autour de la taille d'Helen, la souleva sans mal et la déposa sur la table. La jeune femme le regarda perplexe.

« John...? »

Il se contenta de sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le cou d'Helen, sentant son coeur se mettre à battre la chamade sous sa langue. A ce contact, il sentit la jeune femme se tendre. S'écartant, il se plongea dans ses yeux, cherchant à la rassurer sur ce qu'il allait faire.

Lentement, voyant la confiance qui faisait briller les pupilles de John, Helen se détendit. Jamais cet homme ne lui ferait de mal, elle en était persuadée. Avec hésitation, elle posa sa main sur la poitrine de John, jouant quelques secondes avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de John. Elle commençait à se détendre. Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos et commença à tirer sur les lacets qui fermaient sa robe. Lorsque le noeud lâchât, Helen poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ces robes à corset étaient un enfer.

Alors qu'il commençait à délacer sa robe, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, le baiser n'avait plus rien de chaste, leurs langues jouaient ensemble, se caressaient, se fuyaient.

Rapidement, il vint à bout du laçage. Une fois fait, il s'écarta d'Helen et commença a faire glisser sa robe le long de ses bras. Posant ses lèvres sur sa gorge ainsi offerte. Helen soupirait à chaque contact de ces lèvres indiscrètes. Elle sursauta en sentant la brûlure de la langue de son amant sur sa peau.

Lorsqu'il eut fait glisser sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, John la fit lever, laissant la lourde étoffe tomber au sol. Sous le regard brûlant de John, Helen se sentit rougir. Jamais elle ne s'était retrouvé si peu vêtue devant un homme.

Comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, John s'éloigna et commença a se déshabiller. Il commença par retirer sa veste, puis dénoua sa cravate et enfin entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise d'un blanc immaculé.

Helen, le souffle court, ne parvenait plus à le quitter des yeux. Son regard suivait chacun de ses mouvements, se délectant silencieusement du spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Une fois torse nu, il revint vers elle. Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur elle, il la senti trembler sous ses doigts. Elle avait peur.

Il défit doucement le lacet qui fermait le col de la chemise qui recouvrait encore sa poitrine. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, la rassurant de son regard, agissant lentement afin qu'elle anticipe le moindre de ses gestes.

Une fois la chemise ouverte, elle commença a glisser le long du corps d'Helen. Dans un réflexe, la jeune femme referma ses bras sur sa poitrine, retenant ainsi le tissus contre elle. Dans un sourire attendrit, John se saisit des mains d'Helen et l'incita a laisser s'échapper le vêtement. La chemise alla rejoindre la robe au sol.

John laissa son regard glisser sur les courbes pleines d'Helen que plus rien de cachait. La jeune femme tenta de libérer ses mains afin de dissimuler son corps à ce regard insistant, mais John ne la laissa pas faire. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien trop beau pour qu'elle le cache.

Helen était toujours, debout, immobile devant la table, a moitié nue. Lentement, John retira ses chaussures et défit la ceinture de son pantalon. A ce geste, Helen se crispa, même si elle n'avait jamais fait cette expérience, elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

John retira son pantalon et ses sous vêtements d'un même geste, dévoilant ainsi tout son désir à Helen. Les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent immédiatement sur la virilité de son amant, bien malgré elle. A cette vue, elle devint écarlate.

Lentement, flatté du regard qu'elle ne parvenait pas à éloigner de lui, John revint près d'Helen et la débarrassa de la dernière pièce de lingerie qui couvrait encore son corps.

Les deux amants se faisaient face, immobiles. Lentement, John leva la main et fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le flanc d'Helen, déclenchant une série de frisson chez la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il affermit son toucher, Helen laissa échapper un léger gémissement. Cet homme faisait naître en elle des sensations inconnues jusque là. Timidement, Helen posa sa main sur le torse de John, sentant battre son coeur à un rythme effréné sous ses doigts.

John s'approcha encore d'elle, la forçant a reculer, elle se vit obligée de s'asseoir sur la table. Dès qu'elle fut en place, John se glissa entre ses cuisses et déposa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine. Helen se tendit légèrement lorsqu'elle senti le membre de John contre elle, mais rapidement, la langue de son amant se chargea de la détendre.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était parfaitement calme et prête, John se positionna et la pénétra lentement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Il savait qu'elle aurait mal, elle le savait aussi.

Helen sera les dents, John était doux. Une seule et unique larme glissa le long de sa joue alors que John l'emplissait entièrement. Le jeune homme effaça la perle salée de sa bouche et glissa jusqu'au lèvres de la jeune femme. Alors qu'ils approfondissaient le baiser, John commença à se mouvoir.

D'abord gênée, Helen se laissa rapidement griser par cette sensation nouvelle. Rapidement leurs soupirs et leurs gémissements emplirent la pièce. Les mains parcourraient les corps rendus moites par l'effort. Les bouches se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'éloignaient.

John faisait des va et vient de plus en plus rapides. Les gémissements d'Helen devenaient de plus en plus expressifs alors qu'elle entrevoyait déjà le septième ciel. John se sentait à la limite du point de non retour.

Accélérant encore ses mouvements, il se sentit partir lorsque Helen se resserra autour de lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Leurs voix se mêlèrent dans un ultime cris alors qu'il atteignaient le paroxysme de la jouissance.

John s'immobilisa et se retira, reprenant son souffle en scrutant Helen du regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, Helen redescendit sur terre et se focalisa sur lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il lui rendit avec joie. La jeune femme se serra contre lui, posant sa tête contre la poitrine moite de l'homme qui venait de faire d'elle une femme.

« Je comprends maintenant... » murmura Helen.

« Le Kamasutra est un ouvrage emplit de possibilité Helen, » répondit John dans un sourire en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

**Pourriez vous, s'il vous plait, me rendre un petit service et cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas du chapitre et écrire quelques mots... XD**


	2. James & Helen

**2ème OS: James/Helen. Helen a besoin d'aide...**

**N/A: **** Alex, je n'ai qu'un mot a dire: *BLISS***

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

**Exploration illicite**

Ce cours, encore ce cours. Helen avait fait des pieds et des mains pour entrer à Oxford, et maintenant elle risquait de tout perdre à cause d'une simple matière. L'anatomie. Elle n'avait même pas de droit de participer aux cours. Même son professeur n'avait pas accepté de l'aider.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais elle ne s'était pas attendu a cela. Elle avait besoin d'aide, désespérément. Mais elle n'aimait pas, mais vraiment pas demander de l'aide. Elle avait ravalé sa fierté pour entrer a Oxford, mais elle n'était pas prête a faire cette nouvelle concession a son père.

Gregory n'était déjà pas favorable au fait de voir sa petite fille entourée d'autant d'homme, comment réagirait il s'il savait qu'elle devait faire des travaux pratiques d'anatomie. Une seule personne pouvait l'aider. James. Il avait suivit le même cursus qu'elle, mais un an plus tôt. Elle pouvait parfaitement lui demander son aide dans cette matière. Après tout, n'avait il pas aidé Nikola lors de sa première année a Oxford?

Helen se trouvait devant le 221b Baker Street et attendait patiemment que James vienne lui ouvrir.

« Helen? » s'exclama t il en voyant la jeune femme devant chez lui.

« James, dieu merci tu es là! »

« Helen que se passe t il? »

« Puis je entrer? » demanda Helen.

« Oh oui, bien sûr excuse ma maladresse. »

L'homme s'écarta et laissa entrer la jeune femme chez lui. Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers le salon, elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme la suivait, l'esprit occupé a se demander ce qui la mettait dans un tel état.

Une fois dans le salon, il l'invita a s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Une tasse de thé? »

« Merci, James. »

Le jeune homme disparut quelques minutes et revint avec un plateau. Il leur servit une tasse et s'installa près d'elle.

« Alors, que se passe t il? » demanda James.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mes cours, » répondit Helen dans un sourire contrit.

James la regarda étonné, il connaissait ses résultats scolaires, et elle n'avait besoin d'aucune aide. Face au regard gêné de la jeune femme, James se mit a réfléchir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses yeux semblèrent s'illuminer. Il avait comprit. Il se tourna vers Helen et posa un regard compatissant sur elle.

« L'anatomie, » dit il.

« Ils refusent de m'accepter aux cours et je dois quand même passer cet examen si je veux avoir mon diplôme, » s'exclama Helen au bord des larmes.

James s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Calme toi Helen, on va trouver une solution, » dit il en essayant de la calmer.

La jeune femme se laissa bercer quelques instants avant de s'écarter de James et de poser un regard suppliant sur lui.

« Et ton père? » demanda t il plein d'espoir.

« Je refuse de lui demander ce service... Je n'ai que toi pour m'aider... » répondit Helen.

« Mais Helen... »

« S'il te plait James, toi seul m'aider. »

Le jeune homme hésita quelques minutes avant de rendre les armes.

« Très bien, viens avec moi, » dit James en se levant.

Helen était surprise qu'il accepte aussi facilement, elle avait déjà préparé des arguments pour le convaincre, mais visiblement elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle se leva d'un bond, un sourire sur les lèvres et suivit le jeune homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le cabinet de consultation de James. N'étant jamais venu, Helen parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était fonctionnelle, rien de plus. Rien ne venait troubler la concentration du médecin lorsqu'il exerçait son métier.

Pourtant sûre d'elle, la jeune femme commençait à se sentir gênée. Elle savait que les cours d'anatomie se déroulaient sur des cadavres, mais elle n'en voyait aucun dans la pièce.

« Euh... James? » dit elle hésitante.

James pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle. Comment allait il lui enseigner l'anatomie sans corps pour faire sa démonstration?

Au bout de quelques minutes a parcourir la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une solution, James se tourna vers Helen un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas trop le choix, » dit il en défaisant sa cravate.

Helen écarquilla les yeux et se détourna alors que James continuait a retirer ses vêtements un à un. La jeune femme n'osait le regarder. James, lui, ne la quittait pas des yeux, souriant face a sa réaction. Helen était capable de regarder un Anormal dans les yeux, de le chasser et de le capturer sans problème mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'hommes, elle redevenait la jeune fille rougissante qu'elle devait être. Il trouvait ce paradoxe tout a fait charmant. Helen semblait terriblement gênée par sa quasi-nudité.

« Il va bien falloir qui tu me regardes un jour si tu veux apprendre, » dit James dans un sourire.

Helen hésita quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de faire un pas hésitant vers James. Une fois devant lui, elle leva une main tremblante et la posa sur son torse. A ce contact, elle sentit les muscles de James se tendre sous ses doigts et son coeur s'emballer. Surprise, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient devenu noir. Lentement, elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la peau frissonnante de James. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils restèrent immobile quelques secondes, leur souffles se mêlant, avant de combler la distance qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs langues se mêlèrent, jouant ensemble et se goûtant l'une l'autre.

Les mains d'Helen glissaient sur le corps de James, lui déclenchant une série de frisson. Les mains de James n'étaient pas inactives non plus, mais l'épaisse robe de la jeune femme l'empêchait de satisfaire complètement sa curiosité. La frustration de ne pas pouvoir la toucher se fit soudain plus grande que la satisfaction qu'apportait le baiser et James rompit le contact de leurs lèvres.

Il fit pivoter Helen et commença lentement a dénouer le lacet qui fermait sa robe. Une fois la robe défaite, il la fit lentement glisser le long du corps de la jeune femme, la caressant au travers de la longue chemise bien plus fine qui la couvrait encore. Ces tenues étaient un vrai calvaire pour un amant, tellement de couches se superposait que l'homme ne semblait jamais en voir la fin. Pourtant James se tenait pour chanceux, a sa grande surprise, Helen ne portait pas le traditionnel corset sous sa robe. Seule cette chemise recouvrait encore ses formes généreuses. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de James lorsqu'il découvrit ce fait.

Une fois débarrassée de sa robe, la jeune femme se retourna et s'empara des lèvres de James dans un nouveau baiser langoureux, bien plus passionné que le premier. Elle voulait plus, bien plus. Ses mains étaient descendu jusqu'à la ceinture de James et commencèrent à déboutonner son pantalon.

Toujours perdu dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, James sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Helen se glisser dans son pantalon. Immédiatement, elle commença à le caresser, lui arrachant un gémissement qui se perdit en elle.

Il glissa une main dans ses boucles blondes alors que l'autre dénouait le lacet qui fermait la chemise d'Helen. Rapidement, la jeune femme se retrouva a moitié nue devant James. Rompant le baiser, James laissa son regard glisser sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme, appréciant visiblement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il força Helen a arrêter le mouvement de sa main sur lui et retira les dernier vêtements qui le couvrait encore. Une fois nu devant elle, il termina de la déshabiller et s'approcha d'elle.

Soudain, il se baissa et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cris de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. A ce son, les lèvres de James s'étirèrent dans un sourire. Il fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient de la table d'examen et posa la jeune femme dessus.

Au contact du matériau glacé, le corps d'Helen se couvrit de chair de poule. D'un mouvement souple, James vint la recouvrir de son corps et s'empara a nouveau de ses lèvres. Helen hoqueta en sentant la différence entre le froid de la table et la chaleur que dégageait le corps de James. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un corps humain pouvait dégager autant de chaleur.

Elle fit glisser ses ongles le long du dos de James l'incitant a enfin la faire sienne. Comprenant sa demande silencieuse, James se positionna entre les cuisse d'Helen et se glissa en elle avec une lenteur infinie, leur arrachant un gémissement simultané.

Il commença a bouger lentement en elle, leurs soupirs mêlés de gémissement emplirent rapidement la pièce. Leurs corps se frôlaient, leurs mains se trouvaient, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, ils bougeaient ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

Rapidement, le rythme de James ne combla plus Helen, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches du jeune homme, l'incitant à accélérer ses mouvements.

James accepta sans protester, allongeant ses coups de reins, faisant frémir Helen de félicité. Les gestes se firent moins précis, plus rapides, James accélérait de plus en plus ses mouvements, jusqu'au moment où il sentit Helen se resserrer autour de lui. La sentir partir déclencha sa propre jouissance.

Leurs cris se mêlèrent dans l'atmosphère surchauffée de la pièce alors que James s'effondrait sur Helen, épuisé.

Il mit quelques minutes a reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser, libérant la jeune femme de son poids. Les deux amants échangèrent un tendre sourire.

« Il me semble que finalement tu sois très au fait de l'anatomie, » déclara James entre deux baiser.

* * *

**Un petit commentaire est toujours apprécié... XD**


	3. Nigel & Helen

**3ème OS: Nigel/Helen... Helen a besoin de se détendre...**

**N/A: Bon, bin cet OS est pour celui ou celle qui le voudra... Merci Alex pour l'ajout de cire, j'avoue ça manquait.**

**N/A bis: Cet OS est bien plus court que les autres, dans la mesure où... et bien, Nigel quoi... on sait pratiquement rien sur lui et j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment eut du mal a l'écrire celui là...**

**Bonne lecture quand même.**

* * *

**Invisibilité lascive**

La journée avait été harassante pour Helen, tout ce dont elle avait envie était de se plonger dans un bain bouillant et de laisser l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles endoloris. Comment une si petite créature pouvait elle faire autant de dégâts? Elle n'en avait aucune idée...

Helen entra dans sa chambre en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Un a un, elle fit tomber ses vêtements, laissant derrière elle un chemin de tissus. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle de bain, un craquement du parquet au fond de la pièce la fit sursauter. Elle attrapa rapidement une chemise pour cacher sa nudité, et se retourna.

« Qui est là? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle scruta la pièce quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules. Elle avait dû rêver. Après avoir reposé la chemise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, elle entra dans la salle de bain.

La pièce était froide et lui donna la chair de poule. Elle fit rapidement couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et alluma quelques bougies pour adoucir l'atmosphère.

Lorsque le bain fut prêt, elle se glissa avec délectation dans l'eau bouillante. Laissant la douce chaleur détendre ses muscles un a un, Helen ferma les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit seulement une heure rien que pour elle, pour se détendre.

Soudain, le cliquetis de la serrure la fit se redresser brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et elle jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux autour d'elle.

« Nigel? »

Aucune réponse. Secouant la tête face à cette paranoïa absurde, elle sortit tout de même de la baignoire, s'enroula dans une serviette et alla refermer la porte. A clé cette fois. Elle savait parfaitement que son ami ne se permettrait jamais de profiter de ses pouvoirs pour entrer chez elle, mais l'adage ne disait il pas, prudence est mère de sureté? Après tout Nikola se trouvait aussi dans le Sanctuaire et lui ne se priverait pas pour lui rendre une visite impromptue. Par moment, elle remerciait le ciel que ce soit Nigel qui aie reçut le don d'invisibilité.

Se replongeant dans son bain, les yeux fixés sur la douce lumière dispensée par les bougies, elle laissa son esprit dériver sur le comportement de ses quatre amis. Elle les aimait, c'était indéniable, mais étant la seule femme, elle aimait pouvoir se retrouver seule de temps en temps, loin de toute cette testostérone.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quand soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air la frôler. N'y prêtant tout d'abord aucune attention, elle se redressa lorsque le phénomène se reproduisit. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens afin de trouver la source de ce courant d'air, puis se figea en sentant une main frôler ses cheveux.

Quelqu'un était chez elle. Sa panique s'intensifia. Il n'y avait pas que Nigel qui avait ce pouvoir. De nombreuses créatures avaient la faculté de se rendre invisible et elle en avait quelques spécimens enfermés dans sa grande bâtisse.

Elle tendit le bras pour se saisir de sa serviette, mais son mouvement fut stoppé par une main attrapant la sienne.

« Non Helen. »

« Nigel? Mais qu'est ce que... »

Elle fut réduite au silence par des lèvres invisibles se posant sur les siennes.

« … tu fais ici? » acheva t elle lorsqu'il la libéra.

« Je ne fais que t'aider à te détendre ma chère Helen, » murmura Nigel.

Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules d'Helen, l'obligeant à se redresser et se glissa derrière elle dans la baignoire. Helen put sentir contre son dos le désir de Nigel. D'abord surprise, elle se détendit rapidement alors que l'homme derrière elle faisait glisser ses mains le long de ses bras. Les lèvres de Nigel semblaient ancrées a son cou, pourtant ce n'était pas lui le vampire du groupe.

Helen se sentait étrangement bien dans les bras de Nigel, jamais elle n'avait pensé a lui de cette manière mais, au fond d'elle, elle sentait des émotions depuis longtemps oubliées refaire surface.

Lentement, elle fit glisser ses mains sur les jambes qui l'encerclaient. Elle savourait le fait qu'il reste invisible, cela revêtait une toute nouvelle dimension. Elle se saisi d'une bougie posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Puis avec un sourire, elle la pencha au dessus du genou de Nigel et s'émerveilla en voyant la cire descendre le long de sa jambe et rester en suspension. Il frémit au contact du liquide brulant et resserra son étreinte sur la taille de sa partenaire. Helen voyait les contours de son corps délimités par l'eau, mais rien de plus et cela la grisait.

Nigel déposait des myriades de baiser le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses mains glissait sur le corps d'Helen, la faisant frissonner. Elle tourna la tête et s'empara des lèvres de Nigel. Même sans le voir, elle savait parfaitement où le trouver. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais le moment n'était pas à la réflexion.

Elle sentit les mains de Nigel caresser son ventre et descendre de plus en plus bas. Elle laissa échapper une gémissement lorsqu'il commença à caresser ses cuisses, remontant doucement vers la chaleur qui irradiait de ses reins.

Inconsciemment, Helen écarta les cuisses, lui donnant un plein accès a sa féminité. L'homme ne se fit pas prier et glissa deux doigts en elle. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Helen lorsqu'elle senti la douce intrusion et elle crispa ses mains autour des jambes de l'homme qui lui infligeait cette douce torture.

Nigel commença à mouvoir lentement ses doigts, son pouce effleurant parfois la petite boule de chair palpitante d'Helen, la faisant frissonner, alors que de son autre main, il flattait sa douce poitrine.

Helen se sentait parfaitement détendue à présent et se laissait aller dans la tendre étreinte de Nigel. Mais elle ne voulait pas profiter seule du moment présent. Lentement, elle glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps et se saisit du membre tendu de Nigel, le faisant sursauter. Elle accorda son rythme sur celui des doigts en elle.

La pièce s'emplit rapidement de longs soupirs et de gémissement, mais tous deux voulaient plus. Stoppant le mouvement de Nigel, Helen s'écarta de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son regard surprit sur elle. Elle lui fit un sourire pour le rassurer et se retourna. D'un mouvement souple, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le guida en elle. Un gémissement emplit soudain la pièce, elle venait de le prendre par surprise et il se trouvait à deux doigts de partir pour un autre monde.

Sentant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Nigel, Helen resta immobile, attendant qu'il se ressaisisse. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit les lèvres de Nigel s'emparer ses siennes, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche du bout de la langue. Elle l'y autorisa sans protester. Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus brulant, Helen commença à se mouvoir sur Nigel. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle, elle avait besoin qu'il l'entraine avec lui au septième ciel.

Sentant parfaitement le besoin s'amplifier, il commença lui aussi a bouger. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs corps se frôlaient, se touchaient, les amenant de plus en plus près du point de non retour. Soudain, Helen se resserra autour de Nigel et étouffa son cris de jouissance dans son épaule. Immédiatement après, elle sentit Nigel se déverser en elle dans un râle de pur bonheur.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobiles, ne formant qu'un, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Lentement, Helen redressa la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Nigel. Ce dernier, comprenant la demande tacite d'Helen redevint visible et les deux amants échangèrent leur premier regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent un tendre sourire avant de joindre a nouveau leurs lèvres.

* * *

**Voila, terminé pour aujourd'hui... Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain sera le Nikola/Helen.**

**Une p'tite review?**


	4. Nikola & Helen

**4ème OS: Nikola/Helen... Une question, une réponse...**

**N/A: Même si Amanda a poussé un "_NON_" franc et massif quand on lui a demandé si on aurait un jour un ship Nikola/Helen, cet OS devait être écrit... Et quel plaisir d'écrire pour ce personnage... Moi pas objective? C'est vrai...**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Se satisfaire du moment présent**

Mais que faisait elle là ? Comment avait elle pu, sur un coup de tête, traverser la moitié du pays uniquement pour mettre les choses au point avec lui ? Helen n'avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle se trouvait là sur le quai de la gare de Colorado Springs, sans savoir que faire.

Lorsqu'elle avait apprit que Nikola avait quitté précipitamment New York lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle comptait y implanter son nouveau Sanctuaire, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Laissant à James la direction des travaux, elle avait sauté dans le premier train. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Nikola. Elle devait savoir ce qui le poussait à la fuir sans cesse.

Alors Helen se trouvait là, sur ce quai de gare battu par le vent, ne sachant que faire.

« Puis je vous aider Madame ? » demanda le machiniste en s'approchant d'elle.

Helen le regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je souhaiterai savoir où réside Nikola Tesla, l'inventeur. »

« Oh, cet excentrique... » marmonna l'homme, visiblement déçu.

« Oui, il est l'un de mes amis, » précisa Helen.

« Vous voyez l'étrange construction en haut de la montagne là bas ? C'est là que se trouve son laboratoire. Vous l'y trouverez, cela fait des jours que personne ne l'a vu en ville, » expliqua l'homme.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur, » répondit Helen. « Encore une dernière chose, où puis je trouver une voiture pour m'y conduire ? »

L'homme lui fit un sourire, porta une main pleine de cambouis à sa bouche et siffla.

« Voilà Madame, » dit il en montrant du doigt une voiture qui s'approchait.

« Merci Monsieur, » répondit Helen dans un sourire avant de s'avancer vers le fiacre. Dès que le cheval fut arrêté, le cocher descendit de son siège et ouvrit la porte a Helen, l'aidant à se hisser à l'intérieur.

« Où allons nous ? » demanda t il en refermant la porte.

« Au laboratoire de Monsieur Tesla, » répondit Helen.

« Très bien Madame. »

L'homme reprit place et lança les chevaux au trot. Helen regardait par la fenêtre, admirant les rues et bâtiments qui défilaient devant la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des lampes a incandescence qui parsemaient les rues.

« Excusez moi Monsieur. Toute la ville est reliée au système électrique ? » demanda Helen en se penchant hors de la voiture.

« Oui, madame. C'était le contrat passé avec Monsieur Tesla. La ville l'autorisait à mener ses expériences ici gratuitement et en échange, il nous fournissait l'installation électrique, » répondit le cocher sans se retourner.

Helen se réinstalla sur son siège, un sourire sur les lèvres. Nikola avait toujours été un fin négociateur, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Retournant son attention vers la fenêtre, Helen vit que le paysage avait changé. La mince route, si on pouvait l'appeler comme cela, était entourée d'une vaste forêt. Nikola aimait toujours autant son intimité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Nous sommes arrivé Madame. Je ne peux aller plus loin. »

Helen accepta la main que lui tendait le cocher et descendit de la voiture. Immédiatement son regard se mit à étudier les lieux.

Une grande bâtisse trônait en haut de la montagne, de son toit émergeait une longue antenne métallique qui allait se perdre dans les nuages et une clôture entourait la propriété. Helen esquissa un sourire en voyant l'écriteau posé sur la sorte de grille qui faisait office de porte.

'ATTENTION DANGER. CLOTURE SOUS HAUTE TENTION. ENTREE INTERDITE.'

Typiquement Nikola.

« Merci Monsieur, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je reste ? » demanda le cocher.

« Absolument, » répondit Helen dans un sourire.

« Très bien. Alors au revoir Madame, » dit le cocher en faisant avancer son cheval.

Helen attendit qu'il ait disparu de son champ de vision et se focalisa sur le bâtiment. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment entrer maintenant qu'elle était là. Connaissant Nikola, l'écriteau n'était pas là pour la décoration.

Helen fit quelques pas vers la grille, ramassa un caillou et le lança sur la clôture. Immédiatement, l'objet fut propulsé au loin dans un éclair. Nikola ne faisait jamais dans la demi-mesure, mais il y était allé un peu fort cette fois. Une décharge d'une telle intensité pouvait tuer un homme. Helen secoua la tête. Comment allait elle pouvoir entrer ?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une voix lui fit relever la tête.

« Miss Magnus ? »

« Oh, Monsieur Scherff ! Que faites vous là, je vous croyais encore a New York ? » s'exclama Helen en reconnaissant l'assistant de Nikola.

« J'y étais, mais Monsieur Tesla m'a demandé de venir le rejoindre en urgence. Je suis arrivé il y a deux jours. Mais et vous, que faites vous là ? »

Helen sembla hésiter quelques secondes.

« Je suis venue voir Monsieur Tesla, pouvez vous me faire entrer ? »

L'homme en face d'elle fit une grimace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Scherff, je prend l'entière responsabilité de cet acte, » le rassura t elle.

L'homme poussa un soupir, enfila une paire de gant en caoutchouc et ouvrit la grille.

« Faites bien attention à ne rien toucher, » la prévint il.

Helen lui fit un sourire. Une fois à l'intérieur, Scherff referma les grille, retira ses gants et fit signe a Helen de le suivre.

Les quelques minutes de trajet qui les séparaient de la bâtisse se firent en silence. George Scherff avait depuis longtemps apprit a ne pas se poser de questions sur les agissements de son employeur et Helen avait toujours apprécié la discrétion de cet homme.

« Monsieur Tesla ! » appela George lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale du bâtiment.

Immédiatement, une voix s'éleva de derrière une imposante machine.

« Ah, Scherff, vous voilà revenu ! Qu'est ce qui vous a retenu si longtemps ? »

Helen et George échangèrent un regard. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, Nikola sorti de derrière son amas de ferraille, prêt à invectiver son assistant, mais se figea lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. D'un signe autoritaire, il ordonna a Scherff de les laisser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient enfin seuls, Nikola fit un pas vers Helen.

« Helen, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » demanda t il un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour a toi aussi Nikola, » répondit Helen.

« Alors ? » demanda froidement Nikola.

Helen poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel, il ne changerait jamais.

« J'avais envie de te voir Nikola, n'est ce pas une raison suffisante ? J'espérai te trouver à New York, mais j'ai finalement dû traverser le pays pour te rejoindre. »

Nikola resta silencieux quelques secondes, il savait qu'en quittant New York juste avant que Helen n'arrive, il faisait une erreur. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle vienne le retrouver.

« Voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux repartir. J'ai du travail, » lança Nikola en se retournant.

« Nikola ! Pourquoi agis tu comme ça ? Que t'ai je fait ? » s'écria Helen pour le retenir.

« Ce que tu as fait Helen ? » murmura Nikola sans se retourner.

Helen fit quelques pas vers lui. Elle devait savoir la vérité.

« Parles moi Nikola. Parles moi comme nous le faisions avant, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, » le supplia Helen en s'avançant vers lui.

« Cette époque est loin Helen. Le monde a changé, nous avons changé malgré les apparences, » dit Tesla.

Helen se figea en entendant les paroles de son ami. Que voulait il dire ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question. Lorsqu'elle émergea de la foule de questions qui se bousculait dans sa tête, il n'était plus là.

Helen laissa son regard parcourir la pièce pleine d'appareils étranges, aucune trace de Nikola. Ses yeux se posèrent soudain sur une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Lentement, elle s'avança et, une fois devant, tourna la poignée. Sans résistance, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un petit bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Nikola. Helen entra et referma derrière elle.

« Vas t'en, » dit Nikola sans lever les yeux des papiers étalés devant lui.

« Non. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe, Nikola, » répondit Helen alors que Nikola redressait brusquement la tête.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. Helen détourna les yeux la première, elle savait d'expérience que ce petit jeu pouvait durer des heures. Dès qu'elle manifesta sa reddition, Nikola se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Immédiatement, Helen vint se placer entre lui et le panneau de bois.

« Helen, laisses moi passer, » grogna Nikola en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis moi d'abord ce qui se passe, » répondit Helen.

Nikola serra les dents, jamais elle ne lâcherait le morceau. Il allait être contraint de lui avouer la vérité. Il prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant en lui le courage de tout lui avouer. Mais au lieux de paroles, Nikola s'avança brusquement vers Helen et s'empara de ses lèvres.

D'abord surprise, la jeune femme répondit au baiser. Les deux amis se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent quelques instant les yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant comment réagir après ce brusque changement dans leur relation. Helen ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler, mais a nouveau, Nikola s'empara se ses lèvres, profitant de sa surprise pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs langues se goûtaient, se découvraient, jouaient ensemble. Encore une fois, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais cette fois un sourire étirait leurs lèvres.

Lentement, sans la quitter des yeux, Nikola entraîna Helen vers un petit lit qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Helen se rappela la réflexion du machiniste, voilà où Nikola passait ses nuits, dans son laboratoire. Depuis l'injection du Sang Originel, il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de dormir, mais avait gardé cette habitude de se coucher quelques heures. Lorsqu'il dormait, son esprit continuait à travailler. Il devait ses plus grandes découvertes à des rêves et n'était pas prêt à laisser cette source d'inspiration disparaître.

Lentement, Nikola fit asseoir Helen sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Intriguée, la jeune femme baissa les yeux vers lui. Un sourire énigmatique vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Nikola, avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de sa bouche.

Alors que le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, Helen senti la main de Nikola remonter le longe de sa jambe, sous sa robe. Il était doux. Nikola avait toujours été doux avec elle, toujours prévenant.

Les lèvres de Nikola quittèrent celles de Helen, pour aller se poser sur son cou, dans la parfaite imitation du vampire qu'il était. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, l'incitant a écarter les jambes d'une douce caresse. Instinctivement, la jeune femme accéda à sa demande muette. Helen senti son sourire contre son cou, alors qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts ses sous vêtements déjà humides.

Nikola glissa sa seconde main dans le dos de Helen et soudain, la jeune femme senti simultanément son corset lâcher et ses sous vêtements partir en lambeau. Elle s'écarta brusquement de Nikola qui redevenait humain. Il venait d'utiliser ses griffes pour la déshabiller.

« Nikola... » murmura Helen en secouant la tête.

« Terriblement efficace, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Nikola dans un sourire arrogant.

Helen n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les doigts de Nikola commençaient à la caresser. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Helen alors qu'il effleurait lentement la petite boule de nerf qui palpitait sous ses assauts. Alors que cette main s'activait à la rendre folle, de son autre main, il avait fait glissé ce qui restait de sa robe et sa bouche avait entreprit l'ascension de sa poitrine. Sa langue jouait avec la petite pointe dressée de désir, mordillant, caressant, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

La jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux sous les douces caresses de son amant, les ouvrit brusquement lorsque la bouche et les doigts de Nikola la quittèrent simultanément.

« Nikola ! » protesta Helen.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de se glisser sous la robe d'Helen. Rapidement, Helen sentit le souffle chaud de Nikola entrer en contact avec la moiteur de son intimité. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier cette nouvelle sensation que Nikola la goûtait déjà du bout de la langue.

Très vite, les caresses du vampire devinrent de plus en plus appuyées. Son indiscrète langue se glissait par moment en elle, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Plus Nikola s'activait sous sa robe, plus Helen se sentait monter haut. Elle était au bord du précipice lorsqu'elle senti la langue de Nikola la pénétrer alors que ses doigts s'activaient sur son clitoris. A cette double attaque, Helen se senti partir. Un cris emplit soudain la pièce alors que Nikola venait de la combler.

Le temps qu'elle redescende sur terre, Nikola s'était redressé et la regardait les yeux brillants, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres et son pantalon de cachant rien du désir qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lorsque Helen se leva, la robe lacérée par les griffes du vampire glissa le long de son corps et c'est entièrement nue qu'elle arriva près de lui.

Elle s'empara de ses lèvres, sentant sa propre saveur sur sa langue. Lentement, Helen retira la jaquette qu'il n'avait pas quitté. Elle la jeta au sol, le laissant en chemise devant elle. Brisant le baiser, Helen s'éloigna de Nikola et dirigea vers son bureau. Sous le regard intrigué de l'inventeur, elle revint vers lui, un coupe papier, qu'il savait très acéré, à la main.

« Tu devrais faire attention avec ça, » dit Nikola en la voyant jouer avec le couteau.

Helen se contenta de sourire. Une fois près de lui, elle fit lentement glisser la lame sur la chemise de Nikola, coupant net chaque bouton qu'elle rencontrait sur son passage.

« Ma chemise ! » s'exclama Nikola.

« Un prêté pour un rendu, mon cher. Tu as vu l'état de ma robe ? » dit Helen dans un sourire alors qu'elle faisait sauter le dernier bouton.

Seul un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Nikola lorsque Helen posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine finement musclée, traçant une ligne de feu de plus en plus bas. Une fois arrivé a la ceinture de son pantalon, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'éloignèrent dans un grognement.

Agenouillée devant lui, elle entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Le laissant pied nu sur le sol froid de ce petit bureau, Helen s'attaqua a ce pantalon tellement encombrant. Une fois arrivé à bout des quelques boutons qui le fermaient, elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes en compagnie de ses sous vêtements.

A présent, ils étaient à égalité, nus tous les deux.

Levant un regard vers Nikola qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, Helen fit lentement glisser le membre tendu du vampire dans sa bouche. Nikola ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il senti la langue de Helen jouer sur lui.

Helen continua sa douce torture quelques minutes, alternant les frôlements et des caresses plus appuyées, rendant Nikola, qui avait enfouis sa main dans les cheveux de son bourreau, complètement fou.

« Stop Helen ! » s'exclama t il, se sentant au bord du gouffre.

Helen leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

« Pas comme ça, » répondit il en l'aidant a se relever.

Une fois face à face, ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux. Lentement, Nikola fit reculer Helen, ne brisant le baiser que lorsqu'il l'incita a s'allonger sur le lit. La jeune femme obtempéra dans un sourire. Nikola la regarda quelques secondes, cette femme si parfait alanguie dans son lit. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible.

Il vint rapidement la rejoindre et leurs lèvres se joignirent dans un baiser passionné alors qu'il prenait place sur elle. Ils se séparèrent et, les yeux dans les yeux, Nikola entra lentement en elle. Un gémissement s'échappa simultanément de leur bouche alors qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Toujours aussi lentement, Nikola commença à se mouvoir. Helen poussa un soupir de contentement et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, l'invitant à accélérer ses mouvements. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait, mais prenait un malin plaisir à la faire languir.

Mais bientôt, la passion supplanta ce jeu puéril auquel s'adonnait le vampire. Ses mouvements se firent plus longs, plus rapides, plus désordonnés. Des gémissements et des soupirs emplirent la pièce. A chaque coup de rein, les ongles de Helen s'enfonçait dans les épaules de Nikola, mêlant la douleur au plaisir que lui procurait cette étreinte passionnée.

Rapidement, Nikola se senti au bord du précipice, il tenta de se contenir, souhaitant prolonger le plus possible ce corps à corps, mais sentir Helen convulser autour de lui déclencha sa propre jouissance.

Les ongles de Helen lui lacérèrent le dos alors que pendant quelques secondes, il perdit le contrôle et se transforma, éventrant de ses griffes l'oreiller sur lequel reposait la jeune femme.

Horrifié, Nikola s'écarta brusquement de Helen, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Helen lui lança un regard perplexe, ne s'étant rendue compte de rien.

« Nikola ? »

« Je... J'ai un peu perdu le contrôle... désolé, » marmonna Nikola en montrant l'oreiller en lambeau.

Face à la mine contrariée de son amant, Helen éclata de rire et lui fit signe de revenir près d'elle. Ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette réaction, Nikola mit quelques secondes a réagir. Il vint finalement la rejoindre et tira sur eux la fine couverture qui était restée au pied du lit. Immédiatement Helen vint se glisser dans ses bras, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et sa main caressant doucement sa poitrine encore moite de leurs ébats.

« Nikola ? »

« Humm ? » marmonna t il.

« Pourquoi es tu parti ? »

Nikola poussa un soupir. Il devait répondre.

« A cause de tout ça. »

Helen resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Toi, moi, le nous qui n'existera jamais. Je sais que ton cœur est a jamais prit, et je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation. Alors j'ai fuit. Et ne t'inquiètes, pas je sais que rien n'a changé, malgré ce qui vient de se passer. Mais je sais aussi que si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir de toi, je m'en contenterai, » continua Nikola en détournant le regard.

La main de Helen vint se poser sur son visage, l'obligeant à se tourner vers elle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Helen l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis désolée Nikola. »

FIN

* * *

**Voilà, nous sommes arrivé à la fin de cette série d'OS... J'espère que vous avez apprécié de les lire, en tout cas moi je me suis éclatée a les écrire.**

**Un p'tite review?**


End file.
